Kill Ari Part 3
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Sequel to Meeting the DiNozzos. Somebody is after the team, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer, plus the kids. Colonel Ian Marcus Wright from the Pentagon is helping them catch who ever it is, they just have to find out who it is first.
1. You Will Pay

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the normal NCIS characters, even though I wish I did. But, I do own ****Zachariah Jethro DiNozzo, Aliyah Marie DiNozzo, Tali Abigail DiNozzo, Marshall Hall, Caitlin Kelly Gibbs, and Kyran Jamen McGee.**

**A/N: I am starting right off from where I stopped. My other story was getting too long, so I decided to start a new one. Hope you like it as much as my other, and thank you all. Out of my 43 reviews so far I didn't get one review that trashed my story, but that's so far. **

Kill Ari Part 3

"I am scared, and I already admitted it to Tony. I refuse to cry anymore than I already have though. Like apologizing, it is a sign of weakness, and I will NOT be weak." Ziva was thinking, but her thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs, McGee, and Jenny busted through the hotel's door, guns drawn, with Abby running in behind them.

"He's gone, Gibbs." Tony said. Jenny, Gibbs, and McGee re-holstered their guns.

Gibbs spoke, "We have to get home, and they could go after our families."

"Exactly what we were thinking, boss." Tony said and he and Ziva jumped up.

"Okay! All of you pack your things! You have 15 minutes!" Gibbs yelled and walked out. Tony and Ziva rushed to their bedroom and picked up all the clothes that were thrown around during their _episodes_ and put them messily in a suitcase. They grabbed their hygiene products and things of the sort and packed those. After they were done, they ran into the hallway, where Jen and Gibbs were already waiting.

"We have a red-eye flight on the same jet that flew us here. It will take us directly to DC." Gibbs told them and Tony looked confused.

"What's up DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked when he saw the confused look.

"How did you manage to get a red-eye flight on the **same **jet that took us here **and **pack in the five minutes we were in our room?" Tony asked.

Despite themselves, Jenny, Ziva, and Gibbs smiled. "It is Gibbs honey." Ziva said and Tony shrugged his shoulders. McGee and Abby ran out and they managed to get out of the hotel in 10 minutes. A cab was hailed and Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Jenny, and Gibbs were taken to the airport. They were there in 5 min. thanks to the rapid and angry instructions that Tony gave the driver.

When they got to the airport they all jumped out without paying the driver and ran over to where their jet was waiting. All of them threw their bags in the corner and sat down for the flight.

"Might as well get to business." Gibbs said and continued, "Ziva, do you have any idea who could have found out you killed Ari." Ziva went wide-eyed.

"I already told them." Gibbs said.

"No hard feelings." Abby said and hugged Ziva tightly.

"Yeah." McGee told her and also hugged her. Jenny did the same and then Gibbs got over it.

"Okay! Back to business. Ziva?"

"Well, there are many people who would like to kill me and get payback. But, there are only a few who would care so much about Ari." Ziva said and Gibbs looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, you want me to tell who!" Ziva said, her mind was Ducky, Palmer, Kyran, Kelly, Aliyah, and Zach.

"Yeah, Ziva. That would be helpful." Gibbs said in his annoyed tone that he usually uses with Tony.

"Okay. Well, all four I had to do extensive background checks on for Mossad. The first and most dangerous is Emmanuel Josiah. The second is Canaan Zamir. Third is Liam Azaria, and forth is Chalese Kadiah. I think we can count out Chalese, since I saw her die in a suicide bombing." Ziva told Gibbs.

"Well yeah, we can count her out." Gibbs said and asked Ziva to describe each man, starting with Emmanuel.

"Emmanuel Josiah; he is about 6'2 or 6'3, 230 lbs., long black hair that is always tied up in a pony tail, scruffy, brown eyes, and skin a bit darker than mine. Always armed with more weapons than me." Ziva said.

"Okay. Azaria now." Gibbs said after he finished writing Josiah's description down on a slip of paper.

"Liam Azaria; he is about 6 feet tall give or take an inch or two, skinny at about 200 lbs., short brown hair, a small goatee, hazel eyes, and olive skin. Always has at least one weapon but no more than two or three."

"Okay, last one." Gibbs said.

"Canaan Zamir; about 6'5, skinnier than Emmanuel but weighs more at 245 because of his muscular build and height, bald except for a small amount of hair, has stubble, but not much, blue eyes that are darker than yours Gibbs, and lighter skin than most Israelis. He is surprisingly passive, and will give you a chance to surrender, unlike Azaria and Josiah. Very deadly, but does not use unnecessary force."

"Passive?" Gibbs said.

"Well, he's passive for a Mossad officer." Ziva said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." Gibbs said and sat down beside Jenny. Jenny laid her head in his lap and Gibbs ran his hand through his hand through her hair.

"Let's sleep while we can. We still have about 4 hours until we get to DC." Tony said mostly to Ziva, but to every body else too.

"Okay." Ziva said and she and Tony lay down on the couch.

When Tony and Ziva woke up from a troubled sleep, they were about to land in the airport.

Ziva and Tony ran around waking every one up and they all jumped off the plane. They got a cab and were driven to Ducky's house.

When they arrived and walked in, they saw something that made all their hearts drop to the floor and their heads spin uncomfortably.


	2. Back To DC

Ducky and Palmer were tied to chairs and were thrashing, trying to get out. Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, and Tony rushed over to help them while Abby stood there in shock.

Ziva ripped the tape off Ducky's mouth and he said, "Ziva! I am so sorry, they attacked us and tied us up. We couldn't help the kids."

"Ducky! Ducky! It is okay, how many were there?" Ziva asked quickly.

"Around five, they got here about an hour ago!" Ducky said and Ziva cut of his ropes.

"Gibbs, this makes it more likely that Zamir did this, anybody else would have knocked them out or killed them, not tie them to a chair like an idiot." Ziva said and Ducky started to question what happened but Tony stopped him.

"No time to explain Ducky, let's go. We have to get back to headquarters." Tony said and walked out the door. Everybody followed him quickly, except Abby. She was still just standing there.

"No. We are going to the Pentagon." Jenny said.

"Jen, why the Pentagon?" Gibbs asked.

"One of the guys there owes me a…. favor, and they can hack into anything and track pretty much anything." Jen said and smiled.

"Good point." Gibbs said and smirked.

"Abbs, you coming?" McGee asked. She didn't answer.

"Abby, honey. We have to go. The quicker we get there, the quicker we get Kyran, Zach, Aliyah, and Kelly back. Baby, I know you're scared, but we have to go." McGee said and hugged her.

Abby stayed quiet for a moment and then answered, "Okay Timmy. Let's go and save the kids." Abby said determined.

"Damn it! We don't have a car!" Gibbs yelled and Jenny pulled out her phone.

"Cynthia, we need three cars over at Ducky's place ASAP, and when I say ASAP I mean 5 minutes. Kelly, Kyran, Aliyah, and Zachariah have been kidnapped." Jenny said into the phone.

"On it, Director." Cynthia said and in the next five minutes, there were three cars over at Ducky's.

"Director Shepard." Three men stepped out of the cars.

"You all were good on time. Now, all of you in the third car and go back to headqarters." Jenny said.

"Yes ma'm." One said and they climbed in the car in the back of the row and left.

"We'll drop Abby, Ducky, and Palmer off at headquarters before we go." Gibbs said before Jenny spoke.

"No. I'm going." Abby said.

Gibbs sighed, "Fine, but you two are going back." He said.

"Okay Jethro." Ducky said, not wishing to start a fight.

"Okay, now. Ziva you drive the first one, Gibbs drives the second one." Jenny said and Ziva and Tony jumped in the first car along with Abby and McGee. Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny climbed in the second one quickly. Ziva and Gibbs both slammed on the gas and headed towards headquarters to drop Ducky and Palmer off, and the to the Pentagon.


	3. Abducted

Tony, Ziva, Jen, Gibbs, Abby, and McGee walked into the doors of the Pentagon and into security.

"Name?" A security guard asked.

"Director Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs, NCIS. I need to see Colonel Ian Marcus Wright." Jenny said and pulled out her badge.

"Okay, the people behind you?" The security guard asked.

"These are some of my people; Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Forensic Specialist Abigail McGee." Jenny said and the agents pulled out their badges and Abby pulled out her ID.

"The forensic scientist doesn't have government clearance." The guard said.

"Look, we have an Israeli Mossad officer set on killing us; we just don't know which officer it is. We need the help of the Pentagon to find out who he is and catch him. He has kidnapped all of our children and we need them back. Do you understand?" Jenny said in a menacing tone.

"Ma'm she doesn't have clearance, I can NOT let her in!" The guard said.

"You see, if you don't let Abby in, I will sick Special Agent David on you, and she used to be a Mossad agent, before she was transferred to NCIS. Now, I don't think you want that. Does he want that guys?" Jenny said in a casual matter of fact tone. They all shook their heads no and Ziva smirked at the guard and flipped open her knife.

"Yes ma'm. Go ahead." The security guard said and gulped at Ziva's evil smirk.

"Thanks. Now, we need to see Colonel Wright, where is his office?" Jenny asked sweetly, like nothing ever happened.

"Down through the first left corridor, second door you come to."

"Thank you." Jenny said and they started to walk to Colonel Wright's office.

"Well done Jen." Gibbs said on their way there.

"Thank you Jethro." Jen said and knocked on Ian's door.

"Come in."

"Hello Ian." Jenny said.

"Jenny! How are you?"

"Not so good Ian. A rouge Mossad officer kidnapped our children and is bent on killing us." Jenny said.

"Ummm… okay, but since when do you have kids, and who are these people?" Ian asked, slightly confused.

"Just one kid Ian, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs here is now my husband and we have a daughter Caitlin Kelly Gibbs who is almost 5 months old. Our friends have kids around Kelly's age too."

"Okay, but who are your friends?" Ian asked.

"These two are Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo. Her name used to be Ziva David, just to let you know. They have a son and daughter, Zachariah Jethro DiNozzo and Aliyah Marie DiNozzo, both 4 months old, and both of them are on Jethro's team at NCIS." Jenny said and pointed to Ziva and Tony.

"I'm guessing it's the same Ziva who saved your life in Europe?" Ian said.

"Yes, and as you see, she married Agent DiNozzo." Jen replied.

"Yes I see, and I thought she was a Mossad officer, not a NCIS agent."

"She was. Ziva's a full time field agent now."

"Okay obviously I missed a lot, so the other two, whom I'm guessing are married too?" Ian asked.

"Oh yes, Special Agent Timothy McGee, who is also on Jethro's team, and Forensic Specialist Abigail McGee, used to be Sciuto. They have a five month old son, Kyran Jamen McGee." Jenny said.

"Okay, I'm guessing you want my help to track the Mossad officer."

"Not only to track, but to help find out who he is." Jenny said.

Ian sighed and said, "Very well, what do we got."

"A crime scene, come with us." Jenny said and Ian followed.


	4. Long Nights Ahead

Ian, Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby arrived at the crime scene.

Ian got out of the car and asked Jenny, "Now, I need the full story."

"Okay, we were in Rome while our medical examiner and ME assistant were taking care of our kids. Ziva and Tony were in their hotel room doing God knows what when a sniper shot at them through the window. The man had the room bugged and talked to them through some kind of gadget, we didn't look at it; there was no time. But, we rushed back to DC to check on our kids and that's when we found Ducky, our ME, and Palmer, his assistant tied to chairs and our babies gone." Jenny explained, on the verge of tears.

Gibbs came over and wrapped his arms around her, "Jen, listen to me. We WILL find Kelly, and we will find Kyran, Aliyah, and Zach too."

"Your right Jethro." Jenny said and pulled away.

"Alright." Ian said and walked into the crime scene. They inspected it and taped it off. Jenny then called a team to come and try to get fingerprints off it. The evidence was to be brought to the Pentagon.

"Let's head back to the Pentagon and we will try and figure this out." Ian said and walked to the cars.

When they arrived, they all rushed in and went strait to work.

"Okay, any idea who could be behind his?" Ian asked, sitting at his computer.

"Yea. Ziva could you? I'm tired of doing all the talking." Jenny said.

"Yes Jen." She said and turned to Ian. "There is Emmanuel Josiah, Canaan Zamir, Liam Azaria, and Chalese Kadiah; who I saw die, so we can count her out." Ziva said.

"Not nessacarily, why don't we go ahead and get her description?" Ian asked.

"Very well." Ziva said and started explaining her description. "Dark brown hair that is cropped very short, full lips, brown eyes, high cheekbones, about my height and weight; which is 125 and 5'5."

"Okay, is this good?" Ian said and showed Ziva the picture.

"Yes, but if you needed a picture, I can call my father and get their files." Ziva said.

"Oh, you could do that." Ian said and handed her his secured phone. Ziva dialed the number and got patched through to Director David.

"Ziva! How are you?" Eli asked when he picked up the phone.

"Not so great papa." Ziva said and explained everything, except the fact that she killed Ari.

"I am very sorry Ziva, I will have the files faxed over immediately and I will have some agents that are close to me and can not possibly be involved working on the case. I will be in touch and call you if you find anything." Eli said, not questioning the unexplained things. He didn't want to know and he didn't care, he just wanted to help his grandchildren, his daughter, and his son-in-law; and he wanted to help Director Shepard, Gibbs, the rest of Gibbs's team, and of course their kids too. Eli wanted to keep the new good relationship with his daughter.

"Thank you papa. Shalom." Ziva said and hung up. About 3 minutes later four files came out of the fax machine. Ian picked them up and started typing on his computer.

"Guys, you're in for a long night." He said and locked his office door.


	5. Files, Files, and More Useless Files

Ziva, Gibbs, Jenny, and Tony were each sitting on one of the two couches in Ian's office looking through file after file on anyone that had anything to do with the suspects, and Ian at his desk emailing anybody he could think of that could possibly help. They had volunteered McGee to get everyone extra clothes, including Ian, from their house since they would be here for the next couple of days and Abby was down in the Pentagon's lab examining evidence.

"Oh my God! This is not helping; I can't just sit here and do something completely unproductive when I know some lunatic monster has our kids!" Ziva said after about two hours of looking through files.

"Ziva honey, I feel the same way." Tony said and pulled her into his arms.

"Ditto. Let's call it a night and we can get some sleep so we will be alert and ready for anything tomorrow." Jenny said and Gibbs nodded his head.

"I don't know if I can sleep in theses clothes and with my nightmare of a life right now." Ziva said, pulling away from Tony slightly so she could speak.

"Well, we told McGee to bring pajamas and comfortable clothes, so we can wait for him to bring those; but I don't know how to help you with your nightmare of a life. I don't even know how to fix mine." Gibbs said and McGee walked in.

"McGee, we are all going to bed, give us our pajamas and call Abby to get up here." Tony said when he'd entered.

"Fine and I just want to say, Ian your wife could challenge Gibbs in an interrogation match. We played twenty questions before I ever got clothes." McGee said.

Ian laughed tiredly and Tim pulled out his phone. A few minutes later Abby was up in the office and they all realized something important.

"Ummm… boss, there's not enough couches." Tony said.

"I see that DiNozzo, now who's on the floor?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy and I will sleep on the floor." Abby said.

"But, there's still two more of you left." Ian said.

"Ian, we're married. We can sleep on a couch together. The real question is: Where are you going to sleep?" Tony said.

"Oh, I have a cot, seven pillows and seven blankets in that cabinet over there." Ian said and pointed to a large black cabinet on the wall.

"Convenient, do you have sleep overs with NCIS agents often?" Tony said and walked over it.

"No, I just liked to be prepared." Ian said.

Tony pulled out four blankets and two pillows for McGee and Abby so they could make a make-shift bed on the floor and threw them at him.

"Here Probie, make the most comfortable bed you can out of those." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony." McGee said and Tony grabbed two pillows and a blanket for Jenny and Gibbs.

"Two pillows Tony?" Jenny asked.

"These couches are too narrow to lie side by side so you will have to lie on top of Gibbs and Ziva on top of me." Tony explained. "Ziva doesn't like pillows and always sleeps on top of me, so she doesn't need one. But, I don't know what you like so I just gave you two." Tony said and threw a pillow for himself and a blanket on their couch. He then threw the cot, two pillows, and a blanket at Ian, only to have two pillows thrown back at him, one from Ian and one from Jenny.

"We don't need these." Gibbs said and Tony threw them at McGee and Abby.

"Here you two, you need as much cushion as you can get."

Every body went to the bathroom to change and then entered the room again.

"Alright. Let's wake up bright and early tomorrow morning so we can work on finding our kids." Tony said and went to lie down on the couch. Ziva climbed on top of him and Tony covered them with a blanket. He kissed Ziva's forehead and said, "Goodnight baby."

"Lailah tov, Tony." Ziva said back and then the light was flicked off by Ian.


	6. A Three AM Call

At about 3 am, four hours after everyone had fallen in an uncomfortable sleep, Ian's phone rang.

"Ian, you bastard, get your phone." Gibbs said.

"Shut up, I'm not the bastard here." Ian said groggily and answered his phone.

"Colonel Ian Marcus Wright." He said into the blackberry.

"Ian! The kids… somebody took them!" Ian's wife, Leah, yelled. Ian's face drained of all the color that was left in it.

"Okay, honey, I'll send somebody over to take a look at the crime scene. Can you tell me what he looked like?" Ian asked.

"Ummm… when I turned on the light I saw his face. He had his hair tied up in a pony tail and he was very scruffy. He also had dark olive skin."

"Okay honey, listen to me. Go in the bedroom, lock the door, close the blinds, and then go into the closet. Lock that door too, this is a very dangerous man and he has already kidnapped four other children. O love you, bye." Ian said and hung up.

"It's Josiah. He abducted my kids." Ian said and everybody sucked in a breath.

"Okay, let's get to work." Tony said and Ian picked up his phone.

"Yes, I need a team over to 1711 Crisp Road, the woman there, Leah Wright, needs to be put in witness protection and the crime scene needs to be looked at." He said and hung up.

Ian walked out the door and the team followed. He walked to a man's office and banged on the door.

"What!" A man yelled and Ian opened the door.

"Jeremiah, my kids plus four others have been abducted by a man by the mane of Emmanuel Josiah, he is a Mossad operative seeking vengeance." Ian said.

"Okay, I'm on it. Names and ages of the kids?" The man named Jeremiah asked and started typing feverishly.

"Zachariah Jethro DiNozzo; 4 months, Aliyah Marie DiNozzo; 4 months, Caitlin Kelly Gibbs; 5 months, Kyran Jamen McGee; 5 months, McKenna Alice Wright; six, Addison Zarrin Wright; four, and Ian Marcus Wright Jr.; two." Ian said quickly.

"Okay, parents names." Jeremiah asked.

"Ziva, call your dad." Before answering, "They are all standing behind me. But, Zach and Aliyah: Special Agents Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo. Kelly or Caitlin is her first name: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Jennifer Gibbs. Kyran: Special Agent Timothy McGee and Forensic Specialist Abigail McGee."

"Wow, that's a lot of office romance." Jeremiah said and Ziva hung up from her dad.

"He has his best and most-trusted agents on it." She said.

"Okay let's go." Ian said and walked down the hallway to a place unknown by all but him.


	7. Washington PD vs NCIS

Ian didn't go to a room; he walked out the door of the Pentagon.

"Ian! Where are we going?" Jenny said, luckily, they had all thought to change before they left.

"NCIS, we need to be in MTAC." Ian said.

"Okay, but can you slow down?" Jenny asked breathless, they were all practically running to keep up with him.

"No!" Ian yelled back and took a sharp turn to the cars. When they caught up with Ian, Ziva and Gibbs took the normal driving arrangements and Ian climbed in the car beside Ziva, with Tony in the back.

"Don't you usually ride with Gibbs?" Ziva said as she backed up and skidded around in the direction of NCIS.

"You drive faster than Gibbs." Ian explained and took a tight hold on the handle bar on the ceiling of the car and the edge of the seat.

"Very well, but I am not driving my fastest." Ziva said.

"Damn Ziva honey, your going 100. How much faster can you go?" Tony yelled.

"150. You want me to." Ziva said and smiled.

"No, Gibbs is already having a hard time keeping up with you." Ian said.

"Okay." Ziva said and a cop pulled up behind Gibbs. Neither Ziva nor Gibbs pulled over, they would explain in about 2 min. when they pulled into NCIS. Everyone around thought they were witnessing a police chase.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Tony stated and shrugged his shoulders. "Although, I guess we won't be in any more than usual. It least you're not on the run from Mossad, NCIS, and the FBI this time."

"Yes, that is a bright side." Ziva said and Ian looked confused.

"You were on the run from three different government agencies, how did that happen?" He asked.

"It is a long story and a story for another time." Ziva said and swerved into the NCIS parking lot.

Everybody climbed out of their cars and the police officer stepped out cautiously at the sight of their guns. The officer yelled, "Hands against the car!"

"Hold on buddy, none of us are criminals. We're federal agents, NCIS." Tony said.

"Prove it."

They all pulled out badges and I.D.'s. "Fine, you're clear." He said and stepped back into his car.


	8. MTAC

After their encounter with the police officer, everybody made there way inside NCIS with their bags. Gibbs stepped in the elevator and everybody followed, and when they arrived in the bullpen they discarded their bags and went into MTAC.

"Director Shepard… I mean Gibbs, what can we do for you?" One of the workers stuttered.

"I would like you all to take off early and go home; I will have McGee and Abby run the computers for me." Jenny said.

"Yes ma'm." She said and everybody walked out. McGee and Abby took seats at the computers and Ian gave them instructions to bring Eli David up on the screen.

When Eli face was on the monitor Gibbs said, "Hello Eli, how are you?"

"Never mind how I am Gibbs, I found something." Eli said.

"What!?!" Everyone yelled.

"Emmanuel has seven places that he used as safe houses that only I know about. He would not think that Ziva would go to me because of our former bad relationship, so we think he is at one of those."

"Okay, but what's the catch? Nothing ever goes that easy." Ian said.

"I suppose you are Colonel Ian Wright?" Eli said.

"Yes, now could you please answer my question?"

"The catch is that, well, Josiah's safe houses are in seven different places around the globe." Eli explained.

"Wonderful, more flying! Woohoo." Tony said sarcastically.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Father, what places?"

"Cairo, Egypt; Melbourne, Australia; London, England; Jerusalem, Israel; Knoxville, Tennessee; Norfolk, Virginia; and there is one in DC. I will have the coordinates of each one sent over to MTAC." Eli said and then picked up his phone and ordered an agent to bring him the files.

"The coordinates are being sent over now, we will check the ones in Israel, Egypt, England and Australia since we're closer." Eli said and cut the connection.

"Okay, I got the coordinates Jenny." Abby said and printed a paper.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jenny yelled throughout the MTAC room. Everybody ran out the door, including Abby.

"Not you Abs." Jenny said.

"But, Director! Kyran is my baby, and Aliyah, Kelly, and Zach are my nieces and nephews. I have to be there." Abby said, on the verge of tears, and Jenny looked at her. "Please Jenny, please."

"Fine." Jenny said and looked around at the team. "McGee, Me, and Abby are going to get a laptop and the normal crime scene bags. You three go down to the supply locker and get six bullet proof vests, an extra Sig for Abby, and twelve extra magazines." Jenny said, now in full blown director mode.

"Okay Jen." Gibbs said and they rushed down to the supply locker; Jenny, Abby, and McGee in the other direction, heading towards Abby's lab and the bullpen.


	9. Josiah Must Die

Tony, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and Jenny all met up in the evidence locker with two cars, the ones for Gibbs's team, and left for the safe house in DC. They found nothing there. Then, they checked the one in Norfolk, and still found nothing. But, when they took the 13 hour flight to Knoxville, Tennessee, they found their kids.

"Oh, my god! I can hear them, and the building is burning. They'll die!" Abby yelled and went running for the cabin in the Smoky Mountains.

"Abby!" McGee yelled and saw her enter into the flames. He followed, which made everyone else run in too. Each person went running for the sound of crying and brought a baby out. They luckily got every kid out, but everyone was very badly burned and one baby wasn't breathing.

"Zach!" Ziva yelled, realizing her son wasn't breathing. Tony rushed over to him and started CPR. Ziva was hyperventilating.

"No, no. No, not again. Please god, please not again." She mumbled painfully, unable to breathe.

"Ziva, breathe." Gibbs said and rushed over to her. Tony was still working on Zach, unable to help his wife.

"I… I can… I can not Gibbs." Ziva said, honestly not able to breathe.

"Ziva, you have to get your breathing under control." Gibbs said and McGee brought Aliyah over to her. Ziva's breaths started even out at the sight of her daughter. When she heard Tony announce that Zach was breathing and that the EMTs were on there way she hurried over to Zach's side. He was crying strongly, that was good, it meant he was breathing well. Tony picked him up and held him to his chest.

"I will kill the bastard who did this." Tony said.

"We don't know where Josiah is." Gibbs said, fuming as much as Tony.

"But, we're going to find out, and we're going to kill the bastard. Nobody touches my kids and gets away with it." Ian said, hugging his daughters and son close.

"Damn strait." Tony and Gibbs said at the same time.

"No we need the help of your oldest daughter." Gibbs said.

"McKenna?"

"Yes, now McKenna, can you describe the man who took you for me?"

"He had his hair in a pony tail and he was really tall. He was mean." McKenna said and started crying on her father's shoulder.

"Josiah." Gibbs mumbled and Ziva stood up.

"Gibb, when we find him can I do the honors of slitting his throat? He almost killed my son."

"Yes Ziva, you can do the honors." Gibbs said, like he was talking about something so simple, and it was simple. Josiah was going to die, he didn't care if he was arrested or not, and neither did any of these parents around him.


	10. Chapter Without A Title

Six different ambulances arrived and took the kids to the University of Tennessee Hospital. Ziva and Tony were sitting in the back of the ambulance and Ziva was talking rapidly in Hebrew to her father. When she hung up Tony looked at her expectantly and she started telling him that her father was tracking Josiah down, but not in English. In the one language both Ziva and Tony were both completely fluent in, Spanish. Neither Tony or Ziva wanted to put the EMTs in danger by letting them hear what they were talking about. When they were finished talking Ziva picked up her phone and called Gibbs.

Ziva explained to Gibbs in a language he knows, Russian. He informed Jenny in the same language. When they arrived at the hospital Ziva received a call from her father.

"Ziva, we found him." Eli said.

"Where?" Ziva said.

"He is in Knoxville, Tennessee. At the cross at Asheville Highway and Brakebill Road. Hurry, he is moving." Eli said and hung up. **(I live in Tennessee, actually at that cross too.)**

"He is here. Let's go!" Ziva said and everybody followed her.

"Abby, you stay here with the kids." Ziva said and Abby nodded. They all ran out the hospital doors and headed to where Eli David said. They searched the area and Ziva saw him at a grocery store parking lot, like an idiot. He was completely out in the open.

"There." Ziva said and they all drew their guns.

"Josiah!" Ziva said and the team, Ian, and Jenny surrounded him.

"Ahhh, Ziva, do you really think you are going to kill me?" Josiah said and pulled a gun and people surrounded them. Nobody hesitated they all made sure their were no civilians around them and shot, everybody shooting about six round at somebody, and all of them hitting somebody square in the chest.

Ziva walked up to him and kicked him, "Yes, I do."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everybody was very content with their lives. Ziva had her three kids, Zach and Aliyah who were now three, and the newest addition to the DiNozzo family, the six month old Elizabeth Jennifer DiNozzo. Ian was now a close family friend, not only to the DiNozzos, but to the Gibbs and McGees too.

Gibbs and Jenny had one more kid, whom they named Michael Cade Gibbs. He looked just like Jenny, except for his eyes, which were purely Gibbs's.

McGee and Abby had twins. Their names were Keegan Gage and Kyrie Alivah McGee. They look exactly like Abby, with none of Tim in them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, everybody was content and lived their lives fully. As the team got older and their kids grew up, they all had grandchildren, whom they spoiled. They all eventually died, but the died how they would've wanted to, happy.

**(A/N: I know it was really short compared to my other stories, but I couldn't think of much else to do. I will write more stories, maybe some for House too. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.)**


End file.
